


What a Boy Needs

by Chicktar



Series: Saving Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: You know, the usual uber realistic story where characters have to give us some porn or they'll die.And then after a while the curse is gone, so they have no excuse and keep on with the porn anyway.A/N:  Stiles wasn’t really underage here, but the Sheriff still kind of thinks of him as a boy somewhat, so some of the writing might give off an underage vibe.  So just so everyone is warned if that bothers you.   But I definitely intended him to past the age of consent.





	1. Chapter 1

"You have to, Derek," the Sheriff pleaded, as they both gazed down at Stiles, naked and writhing on the Bed in some strange mix of pain and ecstasy. As he rolled around, Stiles had one hand stroking his cock as it had been for the last 35 minutes, and the other hand running wildly over the rest of his body, sometimes just rubbing randomly, sometimes plunging a finger or two into his hole, sometimes pinching and tugging at a nipple. He whined and moaned incessantly, but seemed barely aware that anyone else was in the room.

"Deaton said my son could die if he doesn't get what he needs. It has to be someone with authority over him. You're the alpha."

Derek still looked unconvinced and John started to panic. "Derek! This is Stiles. You know he'd do anything for you or any other member of the pack."

"John, I can't just take advantage of--"

"Fuck taking advantage, Derek! Stiles needs this. He needs you. I'm begging you, Derek!"

"Okay," Derek interjected then. "Yes, I understand. I'll do it." He was staring at Stiles' lithe body twisting on the bed. And that was when John saw that Derek had already had one hand surreptitiously rubbing at his own cock through his jeans. He had a raging hard-on. John could see its solid long line pressing up against Derek's fly. He didn't blame Derek.  His son was beautiful, all that tan, smooth skin, long coltish legs, and that wet, round ass.  He knew he shouldn't have such thoughts but he wished it had been his cock that his son had needed to get through this.  But at least Derek knew Stiles and could be trusted to take care of him.  He watched as Derek stepped closer to the bed and pulled off his t-shirt. Jesus fucking Christ those abs were insane!

"Um, well, I guess I'll leave you two to it then," the Sheriff said and started to the door. But just then, he heard Stiles cry out, "Dad." It was soft but urgent. John turned and saw Stiles actually looking up at him and reaching out to him with the hand that wasn't stroking his dick. He was practically making "grabbyhands" at him.

John and Derek looked at each other and Derek shrugged. John stepped back to the bed and Stiles wrapped his arm around the Sheriff's leg.  Stiles looked up at John and said, "Need."  John petted his son's head awkwardly, and said, "I know, Stiles.  Derek is here and he's going to take care of you."  He gestured vaguely to the man standing next to him that he new was the subject of Stiles' wet dreams.  Stiles' eyes rolled up to take in the sight of a shirtless Derek and he whined loudly.  He actually released his cock then and reached up to run his hand, slick with his own precum, across the ridges of Derek's abdomen.  The Sheriff reached down and tried to extricate his leg from Stiles' grasp, but Stiles eyes flew back to him and he said, "Dad, need."

Derek looked at John and said, “You know, you have authority over Stiles, too.  More than me, in fact."

The Sheriff stared at him.  "He's my  _son_!"

"I doubt if the curse cares about that."

John groaned.  It was his greatest fantasy coming true, but he knew it was so wrong.  Derek had already taken a step back, though, and reached for his t-shirt.  When he did, Stiles whined again and reached for him, muttering "Derek." 

Derk turned.  Stiles continued reaching for him.  He was still wriggling about on the bed, hard as a rock and dripping precum. "Derek. Need."

"I guess you better stay," John said.  

Derek dropped his shirt back to the ground and stepped back to where Stiles could reach him.   A small moan came from Stiles and he started murmuring, "Derek, Dad, yes, need, Daddy, want, so hungry, need so much..."  He released John's leg but before John could step away, Stiles had flipped over onto his stomach and started tugging at John's pants button and zipper.  He had worked them open before John could even react, and started tugging at them, trying to shove them down.  John shoved his pants and boxers down, toed his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, shoving them aside.  As he bent to remove his socks, Stiles twisted over to tug at Derek's jeans.  When he saw them both getting undressed, Stiles seemed appeased and returned to stroking and playing with his own body as he watched.  When both men were naked, they hesitated for a moment, but the moment Stiles moaned and said, "Need," they both quickly knelt on the bed and moved to Stiles.

As Derek's hands caressed Stiles' ass, squeezing his cheeks and beginning to tease his rim, Stiles reached out for John's cock and guided his father until he was within reach of Stiles' mouth.  Watching Stiles wrap his pert, soft, pink lips around his dick was the hottest thing the Sheriff had ever seen.  And when that hot wetness closed around him and Stiles' tongue explored and licked him, he groaned loudly from the sheer joy and pleasure of it.  Stiles quickly settled into sucking his father's cock with gusto, more enthusiastic than skilled.  But John knew he would still spend the rest of his life masturbating to the memory of this moment.  Stiles licked and sucked, bobbing up and down, using his tongue to press and rub on the underside of John's dick and occasionally slipping it in his slit or circling it around the head.  John let his head rock back and closed his eyes, focusing entirely on the hot velvety feel of Stiles' mouth.

As Stiles sucked his father, Derek moved around and knelt behind Stiles.  He pulled Stiles' ass cheeks apart and saw his beautiful pink hole, looking tight but already wet and inviting.  He settled between Stiles' legs and without warning plunged his tongue deep in Stiles' ass.  Stiles whined loudly and as Derek went to work in his ass, Stiles closed his lips tight around John's hardness and started bobbing his head and sucking in earnest.  John groaned and pressed his hands to Stiles' head, gripping Stiles' short hair and helping guide him to a smooth rhythm that felt amazing.  Stiles lips were so smooth and sweet and his tongue was like velvet sliding along him, the suction driving him crazy.

Stiles tasted so great, his hole opening up so sweetly, but still tight and hot and teasing Derek with how it was going to feel when he slid his dick home into the boy.  Stiles was writhing in ecstasy now, trying to keep a rhythm going on the Sheriff and still rub his own cock in the sheets and get as much friction as he could.  He was whining in his throat constantly now while he sucked on John, and Derek had to press down on his hips with both hands to get him to quit moving so much so he could keep working Stiles' hot little hole.   He plunged his tongue in and out and then shoved two fingers in alongside it, roughly starting to fuck the boy in a matching rhythm with the Sheriff's thrusts.

Stiles' mouth felt so good that John forgot Stiles' lack of experience and he started to slide his cock further and further into Stiles with each stroke.  He felt the head of his cock nudge the back of Stiles' mouth with each slide and then suddenly his whole head slipped past something into Stiles' throat and Stiles' lips were pressed up tight against his pubic bone.  He was so deep inside Stiles, his beautiful son taking all of him in and he looked like he was enjoying it so much as he writhed on the bed and pressed hard to shove his face against his father's body.  John clutched at Stiles' head, holding him there and circling his hips a little, soaking in the feeling of Stiles tight hot throat encompassing the head of his cock while Stiles' tongue caressed him wetly.

Derek's fingers were now sliding in and out of Stiles' hole, and Derek bent them down as he fucked Stiles until he hit a spot that made Stiles jump and whine louder.  Then Derek bent back down and ran his tongue around Stiles' rim as he continued to fingerfuck the boy, hitting his prostate on each outgoing stroke.  Stiles whined and pressed into the bed and Derek licked and sucked and fingerfucked him.  John pulled his cock out of Stiles' mouth and Stiles took a gasping breath, panting "yes yes yes" under his breath.  After a few moments, John pulled Stiles' hair to get his head in position again and shoved his cock into Stiles' mouth, ramming all the way back into his throat and holding it there for a heartbeat, then pulling almost all the way back and ramming in again.  He fucked Stiles' face like he was a toy, and Derek licked his hole and jammed his fingers in and out of Stiles' ass.  Stiles stilled under the onslaught of this rough treatment at both ends, just letting his holes be used, whining with pleasure and need.  John looked over to Stiles' ass and saw Derek's tongue snaking around Stiles' hole and his fingers fucking his son, and as he felt Stiles swallow around the head of his cock, John went over the edge and started to pulse down his son's threat.  A moment later Stiles jerked several times and both men could tell he was coming, too.

Derek pulled his fingers out and rolled over to one side of Stiles and John collapsed on the other.  Stiles lay in the bed face down, panting, and the two men looked at each other over his back.  John looked down at Derek's erection and said, "It looks like we still need to do something about that."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Derek's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But still really everybody's turn

John looked down at Derek's erection and said, "It looks like we still need to do something about that."

Derek started to demur, but John was already moving, turning to his side and reach over Stiles's body to wrap his warm, strong hand around Derek's cock. "Fuck," Derek moaned, shocked at John's action but unable to anything other than enjoying the feeling of the strong warm hand stroking him slowly.

"Stiles, baby," John said, "Derek has something for you."

Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek and when he saw his father's hand wrapped around Derek's dick his eyes widened and he scrambled to lay between Derek's legs. When Stiles was in position, John fed Derek's cock to him and Stiles wrapped his lips around the head and suckled noisily, quickly starting to bob his head up and down. Within seconds he was making pleased whimpering noises, shoving his own mouth up and down Derek's cock and slurping loudly. Derek's head dropped back and he moaned loudly, one hand going to the back of Stiles's head and twisting into the hair. He started to guide Stiles's movements, making him take long steady even strokes all the way up and all the way down Derek's shaft, holding his head down at the bottom of each stroke for a few seconds and grinding his pelvis up into Stiles's face. Stiles whined with pleasure and started rocking his hips into the bed, clearly ready to go again.

"Derek," John said, "don't you think it's time to stuff Stiles's ass with your cock? Poor boy hasn't had anything in there but your tongue and fingers so far."

Derek groaned loudly and John chuckled. "Stiles, son, why don't you come up here and put your knees on either side of Derek for us?" He led Stiles to a position straddling Derek and then held Derek's cock for him as Derek's held Stiles's hips and guided him down onto his pole.

"Oh fuck, John!" Derek groaned when Stiles was fully seated and started to grind his hips in little circles, enjoying the feeling of Derek's hard length inside him.

John smiled. "How does he feel?"

"Fucking amazing. He's so tight and hot and wet for me. Jesus Christ."

"Okay, baby," John said, "Now lift up and then down again for us. Get a rhythm going and show Derek how well you can fuck him." Stiles looked up into his dad's eyes and started to fuck Derek slowly, lifting up and then sliding back down, with a loud whimper as Derek's huge cock slid back into him. Derek guided Stiles's hips and moaned along with him and soon Stiles was riding him at a steady pace, whimpering and whining with pleasure, his own cock hard and leaking on Derek's stomach as he rode him.

"Oh fuck, baby, you look so good like that," John said. He was stroking himself now as he watched and licked his lips at the sight of his beautiful son riding the older usually stoic man and making him moan and pant with pleasure. "Do you like that sweetheart? Does Derek feel good in your little hole?"

"Yesssss, so good," Stiles panted. "So full, like him in me, Dad, so much, want more..."

John laughed. "Derek's pretty big, baby, I don't think we're gonna find someone bigger for you, so you just enjoy that hard cock. It's all for you, Stiles."

"More, Dad, please," Stiles begged. "You too."

"If you need it after you and Derek have come then maybe I'll be able to fuck you too, okay, baby, you just take care of Derek now. He was so good helping you out earlier."

"Oh yesss," Stiles said, his eyes wide as he stared down at Derek. "Derek soooo perfect, but need you too, Dad," he said as he turned to look at John, still sliding up and down Derek's hard, glistening cock. "Need both. Can take both."

John's cock throbbed. His son was asking him to slide his cock inside him right now. With Derek. At the same time. He looked up at Derek, who opened his eyes a bit wider and nodded briefly, clearly enjoying the feel of his son's slick, tight hole. Oh God, could he really do this? He didn't know but he sure as fuck wanted to try.

"Okay sweetheart, we can try for you. Lean forward a bit and hold onto Derek." Stiles leaned forward over Derek and slowed his rhythm while John maneuvered around between Derek's legs and scooted up to get where he could press the tip of his cock up against Stiles's rim right next to Derek's dick. Holy fuck that looked hot.

"Daaaad," Stiles whined, so John took hold of Stiles's hip with one hand and started to press the tip of his cock up against Derek's and into Stiles's hole with the other. It was too tight, he didn't think it would work and then suddenly his head popped in and he his shaft was sliding in and he could feel Derek on the underside and Stiles above and it was a tighter squeeze than he'd ever been in, but still so smooth and wet and hot. Stiles whimpered loudly and shook a little and wrapped his arms around Derek. He wiggled his hips and started murmuring, "Yes, Derek, Daddy, so good, yes, so full, yes, taking care of me so good, love you, yes Daddy..." Derek's eyes were closed and he was still holding Stiles's hips and occasionally moaned when Stiles's wiggled his hips a certain way. John slid in up to his balls and stilled for a minute getting his breath. Then he slid back a bit and forward and started to gently fuck his son.

"Yes yes yes, Dad Derek yes, so good..." Stiles was mumbling with whimpering noises in between.

"Let me," Derek said to John and John paused, holding both hands on his son's hips right next to Derek's and Derek shifted a bit, lifting Stiles a couple inches up, then Derek pulled his hips down into the mattress, scooted his knees up behind John's ass and then started fucking up into Stiles, going hard and fast. John groaned and Stiles let out a whimper of "Dereeeek" which just got Derek fucking harder. He rammed up into Stiles and Stiles started panting, his cock ignored bobbing and leaking in front of him. Then John sputtered out, "Shit, kid, that's gonna make me cum," and Derek smirked and kept slamming away. Stiles was making little "unh unh unh" noises as Derek fucked into him and his small body was shaking.

"Come on, John, come for us. Paint your baby boy's ass with your cum," Derek groaned out and John felt his orgasm welling up. Fuck. Derek was so hot fucking his son--shit, basically fucking him and his son at the same time. Jesus Christ. And Stiles was taking both of them--two big hard cocks stuffed in his little boy's hole. He stared down at Stiles's rim, white and stretched out around them, and Derek's thick cock jamming in and out, rubbing right up against John and he went over the edge, his forehead dropping onto Stiles's back as his hips stuttered his orgasm into Stiles's ass. Derek kept fucking, forcing out the last spurt of come from John until he was too sensitive and had to pull out. Stiles whimpered, but Derek growled, "Move!" to John and as soon as John had scooted out from between his legs, Derek threw Stiles over onto his back, shoved both his legs tight up against his chest, and stuffed his cock back into Stiles. He leaned his weight on Stiles's thighs, holding him there so his ass was tilted up nice and high and he started fucking Stiles fast and hard.

John had never seen anyone fuck with the power Derek had. Stiles was whining now with every thrust, his eyes blown out dark and wide and a sheen of sweat covering his whole body. Derek looked like a Greek god or something, leaning over Stiles, his hips slamming back and forth, his huge prick gliding in and out of Stiles's ass. Then Derek who had been so silent this whole times surprised him by starting to groan loudly, first just grunts but then words, "God, yes, Stiles...wanted you...so good...so tight...so fucking hot...yes Stiles...oh shit...your hole...I'm gonna fill you up...oh God...do you want it, Stiles?"

Stiles looked up at Derek, whining, "Please please Derek please...want your cum please need Derek..."

And Derek's hips slammed into him once, twice, three more times and stopped, Derek jerking as he came deep inside Stiles. As he stopped cumming, Derek reached down to wrap his hand around Stiles' cock and the second he touched it Stiles came all over his chest and stomach with needy whimpering noises that John prayed he would someday get to hear more of.


	3. Chapter 3

John followed hesitantly behind Derek as Stiles dragged him by the hand up to John’s bedroom.  Stiles pulled Derek through the door and without hesitation started tugging Derek’s shirt over his head and reaching for his jeans. John stood in the doorway watching, his stomach somehow a greater mass of nerves and worry than two weeks earlier when Stiles had been suffering from a curse that actually threatened to kill him.  This time it was so different.  This time there was no curse.  No excuse for two older men—for Stiles’ goddamn _father_ —to be taking advantage of him like this.  But Stiles had set them down the night before and somehow convinced them that this was something he not only wanted by needed emotionally just as desperately as when he was cursed.  It was an insane, ridiculous concept that had somehow seemed so real and true coming out of Stiles’ obviously sincere and silver tongued mouth.

As Derek tugged his last sock off, Stiles’ who had stripped enthusiastically even before they made their way upstairs lunged upward and captured Derek’s mouth in a kiss.  Derek seemed startled, but quickly wrapped his hands around Stiles’ face and let Stiles deepen the kiss until Stiles was whimpering beneath Derek’s hold and growing visibly hard.  John didn’t blame him.  Derek was the hottest person he had ever seen outside of porn.  And the power that radiated from him was intoxicating.

John suddenly had no idea why he was there.  As much as he would have hated to admit it a few weeks ago, and even now found it difficult, Derek was a perfect sexual partner for his son.  Derek could give him everything he could need and, contrary to the indifferent exterior he liked to present, John knew Derek cared for Stiles deeply.

Stiles pressed forward and ground his body up against Derek’s, his hips swiveling as he mindlessly sought friction for his already hard cock.  Derek stood like a wall of muscle, allowing Stiles his pleasure, but keeping Stiles in place as he continued to plunder the younger boy’s mouth.

John started to ease back through the doorway until the floor creaked slightly and Derek and Stiles turned in unison to look at him.  Before their previous encounter John never would have noticed the minute changes in Derek’s stoic facade, but now he could see the hunger there and how as his eyes roamed over John’s body it didn’t fade, though it may have shifted slightly to a softer kind of desire.  Stiles had already tugged free of Derek’s hold, though, and crossed the room to press up close into his own space now.  John could smell sweat and sex on him already and a twinge of shame spiked through him as he felt heat rush into his groin when Stiles pressed his naked body tightly against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his body and gripping his fists into the back of his shirt, his hard cock poked into John’s stomach.

”Please, Dad,” Stiles murmured, swiping his tongue up over the hollow of his neck.  “I need you.”  Stiles kissed and licked across the front of his neck, suckling briefly at his Adam’s apple.  “I need you both.”  Stiles released his hold on John and slid his hands forward to start working the buttons of John’s shirt, even as he kept mouth and suckling at John’s neck.  His lips were warm and somehow a little cool, too, and the wet press of them was so soft.  It did things to John that made him feel ashamed.  He didn’t know if he would ever learn to control that feeling.  But he wanted to.  He wanted it with a desperation that shocked him.  

He let his head drop back and let Stiles undress him, trying to focus only on how perfect his son’s mouth felt.

Then suddenly there was heat behind him and warm hands sliding over his back just as Stiles tugged his shirt off.  Derek’s stubbles skin rubbed softly over his shoulders and his breath slid across the back of his neck at the same time he felt Stiles’ fingers working at the fly of his pants.  “That’s it, John,” Derek’s warm voice whispered into his ear, “just let us take care of you for a change.”  Derek’s warm hands slid and pressed over his back and his mouth followed behind, the rough scrape of whiskers sliding along with the soothing, wetness of Derek’s lips and tongue.  He could feel his cock twitch even as Stiles dropped his pants and boxers down over it and tugged him toward the bed.

John followed Stiles onto the bed and ended up laying between Stiles and Derek as they continued to touch and taste and explore his body.  It felt wrong for a moment—it wasn’t what he thought this would be about.  He’d thought they would focus on and spoil Stiles again.  Always.  That Stiles had to be the focus of everything.  If he wasn’t—if it was about Derek or John—then there was no forgiveness in this for him, no way to reconcile what he was doing with his own moral code.  But Derek and Stiles were too much.  Their hands were everywhere, touching him and sending sparks of connection and hunger through his body from every direction.  Derek’s hands were big and warm and almost threatening in their strength and Stiles’ hands were soft and cool but demanding and insistent.  But their mouths were what drove John finally past the ability to focus on anything else but the moment at hand.  The scrape of Derek’s stubble, which should have been uncomfortable was anything but.  He wanted to lean into it everywhere it moved over his skin.  And his tongue and lips moved with such intention over John’s skin, every lick and kiss meant to evoke something different.  Stiles was more haphazard but equally enticing and arousing as he explored and learned all the spaces and areas of John’s chest.  

John closed his eyes and let a hand drop to the back of Stiles’ head as his son explored his chest and moved down over his stomach.  When the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth slipped over the head of his cock, he moaned and his hips jerked forward involuntarily.  But Derek was there, pressed up against him, a hand holding his hips still, even as Derek’s own hips, ever so fucking calmly just barely thrust forward, sliding Derek’s sold hard length against the curve of John’s ass.  “Yes,”. Derek rumbled in his ear, “that’s it.  Let your son take what he wants.”  Stiles’ sucked and his tongue swirled over the head of John’s cock.  “He wants you so much, John.”  Stiles’ mouth pressed down and down, taking in more of him, still sucking and that tongue kept moving devilishly over and around him.  “He wants to feel and taste and touch every inch of you.”  Stiles pulled back and moved forward, sucking hard and setting up a steady rhythm.  His mouth was hot velvet, all silk and whispers of that tongue.  The intensity of it—of his own son, his perfect strong, incredible boy, wrapping his lips around John’s cock—threatened to overwhelm him.  But Derek’s body was a solid wall behind him, supporting him and reinforcing what was right and perfect somehow about all of this.  

“He wants to make you come, John.”  Derek’s hand on his hip had stopped holding him in place and now guided him, even as Derek’s cock did as well, pressing into his own ass, into a soft rhythm of fucking into Stiles’ mouth.  “Stiles told me he wants to feel your come splash onto his face.”  

John moaned and his eyes flew open to look down at Stiles, his sweet face bobbing over John’s cock, his lips spread wide and his eyes closed as if in concentration or pleasure.  He couldn’t wait much longer. He was already....  “ ‘m close.” 

“Yesss,” Derek whispered in his ear, even as he released the hand on John’s hip, reaching forward to tug Stiles’ head back gently by the hair.  Stiles popped off and looked up at them, his eyes wide and a bit wild.  And so fucking hot.  John instantly missed the heat of Stiles’ mouth, but then Derek’s hand was wrapping around him and expertly stroking him, twisting his palm over the head with every stroke and John was right there again, so close.

”You want it?” Derek said, his voice low and rough and obviously aimed at Stiles.

Stiles nodded frantically, his eyes dropping down to stare at his father’s cock in Derek’s hand.  John saw Stiles’ tongue snake out and slide across his already swollen, wet lips.

”That’s it,” Derek said, speeding up, jerking John fast and hard now.  It was obscene.  Everything about this was obscene.  The loud, wet slapping sound Derek’s hand made.  Derek’s hot breath in John’s ear.  Derek’s huge-seeming cock pressing hard and insistent in his ass.  Derek’s hips soft and rhythmically rocking against him.  And most of all his son.  Stiles.  Stiles’ smooth, soft cheeks and face hovering in front of John’s hard cock.  Stiles’ eyes staring at Derek’s hand flying over his cock.  His mouth hanging open and his breath panting in anticipation.  He did want this.  He was desperate for his father to come all over that face.  Those lips.  Those fucking eyelashes.

John exploded in Derek’s grasp with a load shout, clutching his own hands into a pillow as he jerked and shuddered against Derek.  He must have closed his eyes for a moment, because there was already a long streak of cum splashed over Stiles’ nose and one cheek when he saw a second spurt hit Stiles, making him blink as part of it hit one of his eyelids.  Derek worked him expertly, urging Stiles forward at the end so he could squeeze and work the last bit of John’s come out onto Stiles’ lips.  John just lay there, staring at Stiles’ face marked with his come and Stiles’ tongue starting to snake out to lick off what it could reach, even as Derek gently stroked John a few last times and finally released him.  Stiles’ leaned forward as Derek extended his hand and licked a few strands of come from Derek’s fingers and thumb.  

Holy fuck.  He had thought nothing he could experience would ever be sexier than his son had been under that curse.  But this was so much more—Stiles was perfect just like this.  And Derek...  He had never come so hard or felt so satisfied in his life.  And finally the shame and doubt seemed to be gone.  He relaxed back into Derek as Derek’s hands started to slide over his chest.  Stiles had dropped onto his back and was working on gathering the come from his face with his fingers and licking them clean.  

“Thank you,” Derek whispered in his ear.  And it didn’t even seem strange.  It was warm and sincere and he suddenly knew he was starting to fall for Derek, just like his son had.  “Now that Stiles has what he wanted, tell us—what do you want, John?  Anything we can do for you.  We’re going to be trying everything eventually.  But we want to know what you would like first.”

Visions of the three of them swam through John’s head but he already knew what he wanted.  He’d wanted it since the curse.

”I want to feel Stiles.  I want him to fuck me.”  He whispered it, still a little shy and unsure for some reason, but they both heard.  Stiles head jerked up, eyes wide and dark, even as his hand shot down and wrapped around his hard, previously ignored cock, and started to stroke it.

”Yesss,” Derek rumbled behind him, his hand pressing and stroking over the skin of his chest.  “Maybe you can fuck me while he’s buried in your ass.”  John gasped as a spark of heat spiked down his spine.  “Would you like that?  Would you like to shove your hard cock into my ass while your son is buried deep inside you?”  

“Fuck yes, Dad!” Stiles answered for him, scooting his way up the bed, to kiss John hungrily.

 


	4. Chapter 4

John moaned and fisted the bedsheets at his side, looking down at Derek.  Derek pulled his mouth up and off of John’s balls without any change in the rhythm of his fingers, plunging in and out of the sheriff’s hole.  The younger man had a dark sort of smirk on his face.  Until he, in turn, gasped and his mouth dropped open with a rough “unh” noise.  Presumably in response to something Stiles, who was kneeling at the side of the bed between Derek’s legs, had just done.  John could only see the top of Stiles’ head, but he had been hearing the steady stream of filth that Stiles had been spewing from the moment he started prepping Derek to take John’s cock.  And it still hadn’t stopped.

”Fuck yeah, Derek.  Shit, do you even know how perfect your ass is?  You are going to feel so good around my Dad’s cock.  He is going to fucking love sliding into you.  You feel so perfect just around my fingers.  And fuck, watching your hole just swallow them up like this...holy fucking Christ on a cracker.  Making me so hot, Derek.  Gonna make my Dad so hot, too.”

Derek’s fingers disappeared and John drifted for a moment in the sound of Stiles’ voice.  Then they were back, pressing against his rim and sliding in and this time the stretch was more significant and he realized Derek was sliding three fingers into him.  It was...it was so much.  John had never been penetrated like this before.  Derek’s fingers were the first.  And his own son’s cock was going to be the first cock inside of him.  Fuck.  Derek’s fingers were pressing in, slow but insistent and the stretch was...there was pain, but it was like working out—pain that felt purposeful and somehow satisfying.  Not to mention how...oh fuck.  Derek had bent his head down and run a wet tongue up over his perineum and balls and was now moving up the length of his cock.  Oh shit oh fuck it fucking felt so good.  John clutched at the bed and let his head drop back to the pillow again with a guttural moan.

”Are you ready, John?” Derek asked.

“Yes.  If Stiles—“

”Fuck yes,” Stiles blurted out and suddenly they were both on the bed, Stiles draped over Derek’s back looking down at him.

John looked up at them and again thought they should just be together and he didn’t belong there.  “How do you want to—“

Derek winked at him and dropped onto his back, spreading his legs wide, shoving into John’s space.  John slid out of the way and sat up next to Stiles, who started sliding his soft hands over John’s back and chest, followed quickly by his lips, leaving soft, messy kisses over the skin.  “Fuck me, Sheriff,” Derek said, as he pulled his knees up with both arms, rocking his hips and ass back and exposing his hole, now slick with lube and spit from Stiles’ prepwork.  John stared.  It was so small.  Pink and perfect and...

”Come on, Dad.  Fuck him.”

John didn’t know how, but somehow he managed to move, settling on his knees between Derek’s legs, scooting up tight and close, pressing his thighs underneath Derek’s ass cheeks.  Stiles seemed to be behind and all around him, touching and licking and tasting him, but all he could look at was Derek’s ass.  He pressed the head of his cock up to the rim and rocked forward even as he pushed it in with his fingers.  It resisted and he leaned a little more.  Then suddenly Derek’s rim seemed to relax for a moment and he was pushing in, several inches very suddenly.  Derek gasped and John saw in the periphery of his vision, Derek’s hands fly up to grip at the headboard of the bed.  He looked up and Derek’s eyes were on him, so fucking dark and heated and...needy.  He looked like Stiles had when they had both fucked him together.  Like he wanted desperately to be taken apart.  He looked just like John’s cock felt—like he was caught in the tightest, warmest, best place in the world and a little afraid of going in further, of hurting someone or perhaps of being hurt, but still urgently longing to do it.  Now. 

“Is it alright?” John asked.

Derek nodded.  “It’s...I didn’t know it would be so...much.  But it’s...good.  Really really good.”  His voice sounded a little shaky.

John stared at him.  “Are you...have you never done this before?”

”No.  I’ve always topped.”

Stiles’ hands lips and tongue were still moving over John’s back, his hands resting loosely on John’s waist.  It was soothing somehow.  It helped him control his confused body’s mixed urges to shove in harder and to pull out in a rush at Derek’s words.

”You...didn’t have to...”

”I know.  I just...I wanted it.  When you said you wanted Stiles to.  I just suddenly wanted...you.  Like this.”

John squeezed Derek’s hips, forcing himself still.  Just another moment.  But it was so hard.  At Derek’s last words his body had resolved its confusion at least and he was practically shaking with the need to plunge in further—to sheath himself in Derek’s body and feel that hot wet velvet slide that was just hinted at now around the entire length of his dick.

”Can I...?”

Derek nodded, and John pressed his hips forward, sliding slowly into Derek, watching as the younger man’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly and then wider.  God, he was beautiful.  He was hot as a wildfire and he was in John’s bed, baring himself, giving himself in ways he never had before to Stiles.  And to John.  John slid in and then finally he was buried inside Derek, his balls tight against Derek’s ass.  He rocked his hips experimentally and felt a thrill in his chest when Derek moaned aloud and tightened his grip on the headboard.  He pulled back about halfway and slid in nice and smooth again, doing that a few times, getting his bearings and luxuriating in Derek’s tight, heat.  He was glad he had come earlier or he surely would have already been on the verge of orgasm with how amazing Derek’s hole was—sucking him in and clinging to him so perfectly.  

He started to pull back further and take longer strokes, angling them side to side and up and down until he found the one that made Derek hiss in surprise.  He punched that angle a few times in a row, trying to focus on and learn the feel of just where Derek’s prostate was and reveling in how wide the younger man’s eyes would open when he hit it just right.  Then he relaxed and just started fucking, a bit harder, a bit faster, wanting to take his time and work Derek up more slowly.  Stiles slid around and started stroking and mouthing at Derek’s chest and John watched Derek relax and seem to sink into the joint sensations they were giving him.  His hands released the headboard and one dropped down to slide over Stiles’ back and ass, as the other fell to his side, resting on John’s knee. 

John had thought he loved sex as much as anyone, but...this was somehow so much more.  It was just so perfect.  Derek spread out before him, taking what he and Stiles were giving, and Stiles just blissed out with his desire for for both of them and his joy in touching and feeling them.  He felt the heat in his chest and groin swell with need and hunger and he gripped Derek’s hips harder, pulling back a little more and slammer in harder, using his grip on Derek for leverage.  Derek moaned and his fingers dug into John’s knee.  John pulled back and slammed in again.  Derek grunted and stared at him.  John rammed in.  Again.  And again.  And again.  Derek let out a gasped sort of moan with each thrust and then Stiles’ mouth clamped onto one of Derek’s nipples and Derek shouted, “Oh fu—“ and John slammed in again and Stiles must have been sucking or bitting hard at that nipples because Derek’s fingers were diggin in hard to John’s knee and his other hand was buried in Stiles’ hair, apparently holding him tight against Derek’s chest.  John fucked in hard and fast, feeling the slide over his shaft and Derek’s firm, round ass against him when he bottomed out.  The feeling was amazing and Derek was so damn gorgeous beneath him. His mouth was open and he was moaning continuously now.  

Then suddenly he ripped Stiles’ head back and panted, “No, we—I don’t want to come yet—want Stiles to—“

John slowed his rhythm, sliding slowly into Derek with long, even strokes, watching Stiles face as he remembered.

”Shit yeah, Der.”  Stiles turned to look back and up at his father.  “Dad.  Can I—do you still want me to...”

John licked his lips and swallowed and felt his ass twitch nervously.  He nodded.  Yes.  I want you so bad, son.  He should have said it out loud.  But Stiles smiled anyway and started to move behind him.  

“Can you...lean down maybe over Derek some?”  Stiles said, his hands roaming gently over John’s back.  

Derek shifted beneath him, spreading his legs as John dropped forward onto his hands, resting them on either side of Derek’s head.  They were so close now.  He could feel the heat of Derek’s breath and see the grey that was scattered in those light green eyes.  He tried to keep fucking Derek gently, but Stiles’ hands were playing lightly over his ass now, and it was...more than a little distracting.

”Kiss me,” Derek whispered.

John stared at him for a moment and then let his eyes drop down to those tempting soft lips.  He bent down and pressed his own against them.  Derek opened for him immediately and John took the hint, sliding his tongue into Derek’s mouth and teasing his tongue and teeth and gums, exploring and playing in time with the rhythm of his cock pushing in and out of Derek’s hole.  They were both panting quickly and he had to pull back a bit, letting his forehead rest against Derek’s and sharing his breath as he continued to fuck him in long, soft sliding strokes.

”You feel so good,” Derek whispered.  “Your cock is—it’s so much better than I—“

John pressed his mouth back down on Derek’s hungrily.  Needing to be as connected as possible.  Letting the soft press of his lips and the tease and trainings of his tongue play the most perfect sensational counterpoint to the tight, heat and suction of his ass, devouring John’s cock over and over again.

He barely noticed Stiles playing over him until suddenly his son was pulling his ass cheeks apart and the cool, blunt wet tip of his cock was pressing against his hole.  John stilled his hips and Derek felt him tense, smiling up at him.  “Your son.  Stiles is gonna be inside you.  He’s gonna fuck both of us.” John shuddered and Stiles pushed into him.  It was a little strange feeling.  To be full there was definitely new and a little uncomfortable.  It felt like it was at least as much of a stretch as Derek’s three fingers had been, but Stiles’ cock was somehow softer and more uniform and just...better.  He tried to relax as Stiles continued pressing in until he was almost too far in it felt and John could feel Stiles’ pubic hair against him just as STiles draped his body over John’s back and pressed a kiss against his neck.  

John saw Derek’s eyes drift up over his shoulder, presumably looking at Stiles, then come back to meet John’s gaze.  “I think Stiles likes it,” Derek said, with a wink.  John turned his head, trying to see Stiles, and was rewarded with a tightening of Stiles’ arms around him and a kiss on the cheek.

”Just...just tell me when I can move, Dad.”  Stiles’ voice sounded wrecked.  Shit.  That was because of John.  

John rocked his hips a bit, trying to get used to the dual sensations of being buried in Derek and having Stiles buried in him.  He wasn’t sure he liked the latter yet, but he definitely still liked Derek’s ass hugging his cock like a straight jacket.  “Go ahead, Stiles,” he said.

Stiles’ weight lifted off of his back and his hands took hold of John’s hips.  Then he was sliding out and it somehow felt stranger than the slide in had been, but he didn’t go far before he gently pushed back in, doing that several times and then starting to move out and in a little further.  John began to relax as the feeling settled in and started to seem more normal, though he still wasn’t sure it was a particularly good feeling.  But Stiles was sure.  He was already murmuring out almost constant filth again.  “Jesus, Dad.  It’s...you look...your ass, Dad.  Fuck.  My whole life, I...it’s so good...I can’t believe I’m....  Fuck.  Fuck.  It’s...you’re so tight...and I...yeah.  Fuck, yeah.  That’s it.  Fuck.  Shit.  My dad.  My dad.  Taking my cock.  Fucking...oh fuck.”

John’s cock twitched and he realized he had started to soften a bit, but his cock was back on board again and he tried to gently, experimentally, pull back just a bit without disrupting Stiles and then gently slide back into Derek, starting to try to get that friction moving over his cock again.  Derek moaned beneath him and Stiles stilled behind him, just barely inside of him.  “Yeah.  Come on, Dad.  Fuck us both.”  John rocked back further, impaling himself on Stiles cock as he did, earning a moan from Stiles.  Then he pushed back into Derek again, who let out a loud breath and grabbed onto John’s arms.  He repeated the motion, trying to set up a rhythm, feeling the thrill and satisfaction with every single movement as one of his boys moaned with each and every stroke he made.  Derek was still so hot and fucking tight and gorgeous beneath him and his perfect baby Stiles was behind him, holding onto him, and keeping him grounded.  His cock was rock hard again in no time and then suddenly he realized that he was loving it all.  That he was loving sliding back onto Stiles and feeling that cock filling him up and how it replaced the loss of having Derek around him with every stroke.  He always had one of his boys around him or inside of him and they were both so fucking perfect.  He fucking needed them both so bad.  He was surrounded by heat and power and softness and desire and...

Derek moaned loudly and Stiles’ fingers dug into his hips.  “Harder,” Derek moaned.  “Stiles...need you...”  

Stiles responded immediately, his hands forcing John to stillness while still on an out stroke from Derek.  Stiles pulled out and then slammed hard into John.  So hard.  So much harder than before and his hips jerked forward and he was buried in Derek’s ass.  Derek’s legs wrapped around him, apparently around them both, and then Stiles started fucking John in earnest.  Every thrust buried John hard into Derek and every release let him slide back out a few inches, unti Stiles had a hard, fast rhythm going, and John dropped his forehead to Derek’s neck, unable to focus on anything but his cock and his ass.  Stiles fucked him and fucked him and rambled about how tight he was and how good he felt and Derek’s tight hole just kept taking him in and releasing him as Stiles fucked them both like a machine.  It went on and on and John lost all sense of place and time, everything narrowing to just a few parts of his body and the sound of Stiles’ voice and Derek’s moans.  

“Fuck, Dad.  So good.  Love you so much.  Oh fuck.  Love your ass.  So hot.  Fuck, Der, I...I can’t....getting close.  Fucking...oh shit...oh fuck...fuck, Dad.  You’re so tight.  Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!” 

And Stiles slammed hard into John, digging his fingers into John’s hips as John felt Stiles’ hot cum spreading inside his ass.  He rocked his own hips, grinding into Derek in little circles, soaking up the feeling of both of them being buried so deep.  Derek gave a stuttering gasp and wriggled his hand against John’s stomach.  But before John realized what he wanted, Stiles’ hand had wrapped around John’s boy and wormed between he and Derek’s stomachs to take hold of Derek’s cock and John felt the slight stroking motion against his stomach and then heard Derek groan and watched his eyes close tightly.  Then Derek’s ass was squeezing around him in rhythmic pulses and the same wet heat that was in his ass was spreading over his stomach as Derek came between them and John lost all control, flying over the edge, shuddering out his own orgasm and collapsing weakly onto Derek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any ideas anyone has for more chapters on this. I will definitely be finishing what is hinted at in the end of chapter 3, but would love to know what else anyone might like to see.


End file.
